The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to an inlet system for a gas turbomachine.
In a turbomachine, air is passed into an inlet of a compressor. The air is passed through various stages of the compressor to form a compressed airflow. A portion of the compressed airflow is passed to a combustion assembly and another portion of the compressed airflow is passed to a turbine portion and used for cooling. In the combustion assembly, the compressed airflow is mixed with fuel and combusted to form a high temperature gas stream and exhaust gases. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to the turbine portion via a transition piece. The transition piece guides the high temperature gas stream toward a hot gas path of the turbine portion. The high temperature gas stream expands through various stages of the turbine portion converting thermal energy to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine portion may be used in a variety of applications including providing power to a pump, an electrical generator, a vehicle, or the like.